teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Satomi's Pack
Satomi's Pack was a Werewolf pack led by Satomi Ito, an Alpha who was one of the oldest of their species at over one hundred years of age. Satomi and her packmates were Buddhist Werewolves, as they didn't believe in hurting or killing people unless absolutely necessary due to Satomi's belief that their best way of life (in general and as a means of survival) was to stay calm, peaceful. It is unknown when Satomi became an Alpha and established her pack, but it was likely some time after World War II, when Satomi was forced to live in the Oak Creek internment camp during the early 1940s. It is likely that her belief in nonviolence is a result of an incident she had at Camp Oak Creek, in which she lost control of her transformation and unintentionally killed Corporal Rhys with a Molotov cocktail. She and her pack lived in or near Beacon Hills for the last seventy years, during which time she amassed an extremely large pack that was composed of at least several dozen Werewolves during the early 2010s. Satomi lost a large number of her pack during the Deadpool after they were infected by the modified version of the canine distemper virus created by The Chemist, which was constructed specifically to kill Werewolves and other canine shapeshifters such as Werecoyotes and Kitsune. However, Satomi was not affected by this virus due to the fact that she had been inoculated with the wild purple reishi tea that she drank frequently, which she potentially shared with some other members of her pack. She also lost several other packmates to other Deadpool assassins, such as Carrie Hudson, who was stabbed in the heart with a forked dagger by Garrett, and Demarco Montana, who was decapitated by a thermo-wire garrote by Violet. Fortunately, Satomi was not the only Werewolf of her pack to survive the outbreak, as Brett Talbot, Lorilee Rohr, and at least six other Werewolves survived as well. Despite Brett remarking that Satomi wasn't recruiting due to the attention they got from the Deadpool, she seemingly added at least two other Betas to her ranks, Jiang, a bitten Werewolf, and Tierney, who was so devoted that she tattooed the pack symbol, stacked rocks, on her forearm. By the end of Season 6, Satomi's pack was decimated, with Brett and Lorilee being fatally poisoned and hit by a car, the othetr Betas being slaughtered by Monroe's Army of Hunters, and ultimately Satomi being killed while trying to negotiate a peace treaty. It was later revealed that Satomi died to give the two remaining pack members, Jiang and Tierney, the chance to keep running and save themselves, but the two young Betas ended up by actively attacking the Hunters instead of simply defending themselves, killing at least two Hunters in the process. After a lengthy standoff between Monroe's Army (led by Tamora Monroe) and the McCall Pack (who were protecting Jiang and Tierney), the two blue-eyed Betas were ultimately assassinated on Monroe's orders, officially ending the pack entirely. All that remains is the stacked-rock tattoo on Tierney's forearm, which Gerard Argent sliced off her body and preserved as a macabre version of spoils of war. Pack Mantra and Symbol Satomi's pack mantra is a Buddhist phrase: "Three things cannot long be hidden-- the sun, the moon, and the truth." According to Satomi, this saying reminds her and her pack that even thought they are calm at the moment, Werewolves are still highly dangerous creatures who are always at risk of succumbing to their violent nature. These words are used as a technique to calm members of her pack; if they repeat it over and over again while focusing on the words, it supposedly allows them to regain control over their transformations. It was first seen used on the series by Demarco Montana when he began to lose control on a full moon; it wasn't until he began repeating the mantra that he was able to stop himself from shifting. Brett Talbot and Carrie Hudson were both shown using the mantra as well, with the former muttering it after he was poisoned with yellow wolfsbane, and the latter when she was hiding from Violet after the assassin cut off her hand with her thermo-wire garrote. The biggest surprise was when Liam Dunbar, a member of the McCall Pack, quoted the saying in Smoke and Mirrors after the Hale Pack mantra, "Alpha, Beta, Omega," did not successfully help him regain control of himself during the full moon. The symbol of Satomi's Pack is three horizontal ovals stacked on top of each other, which the ovals getting smaller the higher up they were located. This symbol represented the practice of rock balancing (specifically in the classical style), a meditative practice that Satomi taught to her Betas as another method by which to keep themselves in control. This seemed to be a slight change from her original method of maintaining control of her lycanthropy, which used to be playing the strategy game Go, which also uses stones. This symbol was tattooed on several of the members' bodies, including Tierney's forearm, and the practice itself left enough of an impression on Brett Talbot that he used it to leave a message to his sister, Lorilee Rohr, when he was on the run from Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe to give her a clue as to where he would be hiding. Members of Satomi's Pack ---- Satomi Ito Werewolf; Alpha (deceased) During World War II], Satomi, a bitten Werewolf (presumably an Omega at the time) was a prisoner at an internment camp along with Noshiko Yukimura. To prevent herself from involuntarily transforming and exposing her supernatural identity, she would spend the day playing the Japanese strategy game Go, which kept her both distracted and calm. Though she and Noshiko often didn't see eye to eye as a result of their difference in philosophies (Noshiko, as an ancient, albeit young-looking, Celestial Kitsune, enjoyed breaking the rules as a result of her trickster nature, whereas Satomi, an older Werewolf, preferred to find the exceptions to the rules), the two were still allies. Satomi's true nature was revealed during the Riot at Oak Creek after she was pistol-whipped with a gun by one of the Army MPs; this caused her to lose control and transform before grabbing a lit Molotov cocktail and throwing it at the car in which Dr. Liston was trying to escape, inadvertently setting Noshiko's paramour on fire. Afterward, Satomi, feeling guilty for her behavior, helped Noshiko defeat the Nogitsune. She spent many years living as a Werewolf before presumably killing an Alpha and becoming one herself. At some point, she became Buddhist and created a Werewolf pack dedicated to a philosophy of non-violence except in self-defense, not wanting to ever make the mistake she made with Corporal Rhys ever again. During the Deadpool, Satomi was one of the higher-valued targets with a bounty of $10 million, but she easily defeated and killed an assassin who attempted to take her out by stabbing her in the neck with her steel spike; she then reminded Derek Hale that while she may have learned to control her lycanthropy-induced anger and aggression, she still knew how to use it when necessary. Satomi laid low in the months after the Deadpool, though her pack did grow to include at least two more young Betas. When the Anuk-ite escaped the Wild Hunt and began feeding off the fear it was inducing, a Hunter army was created by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe that sought to kill all of the world's supernatural creatures. After a significant number of her packmates were killed by this Hunter army, Satomi attempted to bargain for peace in hopes of protecting her pack, only to be killed for her trouble. Her surviving Betas, Jiang and Tierney, then began fighting back in her name to honor her sacrifice. Prior to her death, she was the oldest known living Werewolf. ---- Brett Talbot Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Brett was a born Werewolf and a Beta in Satomi's pack, along with being a student at Devenford Prep and a former lacrosse teammate of Liam Dunbar.as well as a former lacrosse teammate of Liam Dunbar. His family was killed in a house fire, after which point he and his younger sister, Lorilee Rohr, were adopted by Satomi and given membership to her pack. Though Brett was initially a bully towards Liam in retribution for what he did to their coach's car in a fit of anger, but upon their reunion in the scrimmage between Beacon Hills High School and Devenford Prep, Brett let go of their rivalry and became a mentor of sorts due to Liam's recent transformation into a Werewolf. During the Deadpool, Brett was targeted due to his supernatural status and had a bounty of $1 million, one of the highest valued members of his pack; as a result, he was nearly killed by Violet, who initially intended to cash in Brett's bounty before changing her mind and instead using him to lure Scott, the highest valued target at $25 million, into a trap, as she desired Scott's bounty more. Fortunately for Brett, Scott saved him on several occasions, causing Brett to respect him as an Alpha and a friend. Brett has since become a valued ally of the McCall Pack, saving Mason Hewitt from the Chimera Lucas and helping them find the identity of the Beast of Gevaudan, demonstrating his intent to protect Beacon Hills from supernatural threats. He and his sister, Lorilee, were the first members of Satomi's Pack to be killed by the Hunter army created by Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent after the group began increasing in number, though they were not the last. However, until the end of his life, Brett demonstrated incredible survival skills and strength of will, especially while on the run from Gerard and Monroe. ---- Lorilee Rohr Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Lori was the younger sister of Brett Talbot, who was also her only surviving biological family member after the rest of their family was killed in a house fire; afterward, the two were taken in by Satomi Ito, who raised them as inducted them into her pack. She was most likely one of Satomi's youngest Betas, and she was also a target on the Deadpool with a value of $250,000. Due to being a member of a Buddhist Werewolf pack who advocated against unnecessary violence, Lori initially had no ability to defend herself or others, which nearly got her killed during the Deadpool on at least two occasions; the first was when a group of rogue Hunters attempted to shoot her down with arrows on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse field, and again when those same Hunters attacked Argent Arms International where they were hiding. After the Deadpool was shut down, Satomi seemed to have trained Lori in fighting, as she was able to hold her own in a fight against the overpowered Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura. Lori, along with her brother Brett, became allies of the McCall Pack and assisted them in trying to figure out the identity of [Beast of Gevaudan. When Lori found her brother's bloody, broken lacrosse stick in the parking lot of the high school, she knew that he was in trouble and immediately sought out the help of the McCall Pack (specifically Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Liam Dunbar) to find him; unbeknownst to Lori, Brett had been shot by Gerard Argent and Tamora Monroe, who were continuing to pursue him throughout the nature preserve. Though Lori was ultimately successful in finding Brett, they were both hit by a car driven by a recruited Hunter and killed, with Lori's last words being a lament that she could not take Brett's pain. ---- Demarco Montana Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Demarco was a Beta in Satomi's pack who was most notable for working at a liquor store, delivering alcohol to houses where parties were being held as a side job. He was well-known for selling alcohol to minors in exchange for extra money, and was last seen delivering a keg to the party held at Lydia Martin's family's lake house, though he added a $100 surcharge in exchange for overlooking the fact that Lydia was not yet twenty-one years old. However, when Demarco returned to his car to leave, he noticed that his tires had been slashed, causing him to temporarily lose control over his transformation as a result of the full moon overhead and the anger he felt. Just as he managed to regain his bearings, Violet appeared behind him and strangled him with a bolo necklace that doubled as a garrote; when she pressed a button on the pendant, the wire heated up so much that she was able to decapitate him with it. Is was soon revealed that Demarco's murder was actually a premeditated assassination when Violet and her boyfriend/partner Garrett received $250,000 after his death, as Lydia Martin discovered the Deadpool of supernatural creatures that was circulating around Beacon Hills, on which Demarco and the rest of Satomi's pack was among the targeted. ---- Carrie Hudson Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Carrie Hudson was a young and naive member of Satomi's pack. She was first seen on the run from the Deadpool assassins Violet outside of Beacon Hills High School, she had already lost a hand thanks to Violet's thermo-wire garrote and was being chased through the parking lot. Carrie took refuge in one of the school buses, where she was murmuring her pack's mantra to calm herself, when Violet eventually found her. The young Werewolf was fortunately able to scratch Violet on the neck and get away, running back out into the parking lot when suddenly, Violet's boyfriend and partner, Garrett, pretending to be a Good Samaritan, offered her a ride in his SUV. As soon as she got settled inside the vehicle, Garrett locked the doors and stabbed her to death with his forked blade, which he concealed in his lacrosse stick. Her body was eventually found by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department, where her death was investigated alongside the murder of her fellow packmate Demarco Montana by Violet and the Walcott family of Wendigos by The Mute. ---- Reed Schall Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Though his name was not revealed in the series, IMDB identified this Beta in Satomi's Pack as Reed Schall, one of the names on the Deadpool hit-list valued at $250,000. After being infected with The Chemist's modified version of the canine distemper virus, Reed got sick and began to display the symptoms of this fatal illness. The virus started with a fever and from there he began to fully transform uncontrollably, experienced difficulty walking and standing, and bleeding black blood from his eyes, nose, and mouth until finally being stricken with sudden blindness, which was when Satomi sought the assistance of veterinarian and Druid Emissary to the McCall Pack, Alan Deaton. Deaton arranged for Reed to be taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to be treated by Melissa McCall, a nurse with a lot of experience in dealing with supernatural creatures, but before they could figure out what was wrong with him, he succumbed to the disease. It wasn't until Deaton and Melissa did an autopsy on Reed's body after his death that they discovered they were dealing with canine distemper and that wild purple reishi mushrooms were both the vaccine and the cure to the disease. ---- Jiang Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Jiang was a teenage boy who was bitten and turned into a Werewolf at some point within the last five years of his life, though whether it was Satomi who turned him or another Alpha remains a mystery. He joined Satomi's pack around the same time and was trained in the pack's tradition of peacefulness. Interestingly enough, in his human life, Jiang was friends with Nolan Holloway, who ended up joining Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent's Hunter Army whereas Jiang was turned into a Werewolf and joined a pack, putting them on opposite sides of the war between humans and supernaturals in late 2013. After Satomi died in an attempt to make peace with Monroe's Army, giving the two survivors, Jiang and Tierney, a chance to survive by going on the run, he and his packmate went against their late Alpha's code of conduct and began hunting the Hunters in the same way they were being hunted, killing at least two members of Monroe's Army in the process and causing their golden Beta eyes a cold blue due to the death of a human. After what was almost a deadly standoff between Monroe's Army and the McCall Pack (the latter of whom were protecting Jiang and Tierney), Special Agent Rafael McCall negotiated a compromise in which Jiang and Tierney would be turned over to the human law enforcement but allowed to survive so long as the pack left California. However, Monroe's Army reneged on this deal and ultimately assassinated Jiang and Tierney, making their agreement with the McCall Pack null and void. ---- Tierney Werewolf; Beta (deceased) Tierney was a teenage member of Satomi's pack who presumably joined their ranks at some point after the Deadpool, though whether she was a born or bitten Beta remains a mystery. She seemed to be very devoted to her pack, as she tattooed the pack's symbol, stacked rocks, on her forearm to show her allegiance much like others with pack tattoos (such as Scott McCall's circle bands, Derek Hale's triskelion, and The Primal Pack's horned god symbol). She was shown to be a very loyal and devoted member, as she refused to give Schrader, one of the newest recruits to Monroe's Army, any information about Satomi's pack and felt no remorse when she recounted her and Jiang's fight against the Hunters following Satomi's death at their hands, arguing that the Hunters who sought genocide against the supernatural community of the world were no more innocent than any of them. She was ultimately assassinated by an undercover Hunter with her last surviving packmate, Jiang, after the two were handed over to the authorities after a compromise was reached between the McCall Pack and Monroe's Army. ---- Unnamed Members Werewolves; Betas (alive) It is shown that there are multiple other members of Satomi's pack but they were never officially introduced, they were left unnamed. Satomi has a big pack and a lot of them were never important enough to be introduced as an actual character. ---- Trivia * Satomi and her pack are only known Buddhist Werewolves in the series. * Satomi was the oldest known living Werewolf, being at the very least one hundred to one-hundred-and-ten years of age at the time of her death. * This is the largest known werewolf pack to date with potentially dozens of members at the height of its existence. * Despite the large numbers of the pack, Derek has said that while they may have claws and fangs, Satomi's pack are not fighters, although Satomi seems to be quite skilled in combat. ** However, both Brett Talbot and Lorilee Rohr demonstrated improved fighting abilities in Season 5, indicating that Satomi may have taught them to fight and defend themselves after losing so many members to the Deadpool. Likewise, Jiang and Tierney were capable enough at combat to be able to kill at least two members of Monroe's Army. Gallery S4 Satomi'd pack dead.png Satomi's pack monstous.png Satomi's pack monstrous 1.png Satomi's pack monstrous 2.png Category:Packs Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Deadpool Targets